Assorted Tales of a Star-Crossed Love
by usagkawaii
Summary: Various prompts narrating the great love shared by none other than Uchiha Sasuke and his Haruno Sakura.
1. A Real Kunoichi

**A/N: HEY GUYS. These are just some prompts that I decided to post here on ffdotnet just for the sake of posting SOMETHING.**

**I'm always accepting prompts on my tumblr 'usagkawaii' and even on here when I can.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always nice. :D**

* * *

Shock. The only word that could possibly describe what Sasuke felt as a tired and battle-torn Sakura Haruno stood before him, the remnants of a shattered boulder scattered around the ground. Her normally vivacious emeralds sank down to him as he sat there on the ground, stunned.

"Sasuke-kun," she said between breaths, "Are you hurt?"

His eyes widened at the blatant obliviousness she showed towards her actions, "I'm fine. But do you often go off charging boulders the size of elephants. What the hell was that?"

She chuckled, weak, but still amused, "The boulder the size of an elephant that was about to crush you. What choice did I have?"

"I," he found himself at a loss of words. He hadn't been a part of their team again for very long and was baffled at the devotion that she continued to show for him. He was undeserving. "Don't risk your life for mine. Please."

Confused at his words, she simply nodded. Shaking his head, his eyes still perplexed at what she had just done, he rose from the ground. Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder gently, her smooth feminine arms so deceivingly hid the sheer strength that they were capable of. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what his, formerly, weak and unreliable teammate had been up to all of these years. He smirked to himself.

As he watched the kunoichi that leaped from tree to tree with a natural stealth, completely oblivious to how exhausted she was, he felt nothing but pleased. Little Sakura had proved him wrong.


	2. Otou-san

Sasuke shifted in his seat, staring down at the wide eyed creature bouncing ever so slightly in his lap. It was his first night off, and Sakura had a shift at the hospital- of course. He tried to contain a sigh, afraid to disturb Itachi from his little bubble of babylike pleasance.

"Sakura," he called to his wife from the other room, his calm was unwavering.

She emerged from the bathroom, fashioning her hair up into a bun; wearing only a bra and her underwear. Sasuke frowned a little, turning Itachi's little face in the opposite direction. Sakura laughed, "What exactly are you shielding him from?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Is it appropriate for Itachi to see all of your _parts_?"

She simply smiled and walked back into the bathroom, "You say that as if he hasn't fed from these_ parts _for the past six months."

Sasuke considered her words, she had a point. He looked into his baby's unknowing eyes. Blink. Blink. Blink. Nothing. The child knew nothing. Sasuke tilted his head, a sputter of drool and smiles erupted from the infant in his lap. Despite the mess, Sasuke couldn't resist a loving smile. Sakura took a seat across from her two favorite boys, all ready for her shift at the hospital.

Sasuke averted his eyes from hers, gazing at his son's tiny form, "You think I can do this, well, on my own…"

Sakura nodded, confidently. "You're his father, of course you can."

With a deep breath, his eyes finally met hers. He had a truly lovely wife. "It's just that," Sasuke searched for the words, "I haven't really had to take care of him without you here."

Again, the rosette simply nodded, her smile unfading, "Yes, I know. How is it that you can so confidently go to battle, and yet you're terrified of your infant son?" Sasuke scoffed at the comment. It was different. She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Walk me to work?"

"What about Itachi?" as the words fell out of his mouth, he immediately knew, "No, you are _not_ going to make me wear that thing."

Before he knew it, they had arrived at Konoha hospital. Little Itachi was as content as ever, strapped comfortably to his father's chest in the contraption that Sasuke had long assured Sakura he would never wear. Ever.

Sakura leaned in to her son, planting leafy kisses across his dark head of hair, "Ja ne, my beautiful boy."

Sasuke snorted, she was undoubtedly one of the cutest things he had ever seen. A close second to Itachi, that is. Sakura glanced back up to her husband, still snuggling a cheek against their son, whispering sweet 'I love you's. "Oh," she said to Sasuke, "and you too, Grumpy."

"Hmph," he sounded. She pulled his head down to hers, planting loving kisses on his lips. She rubbed the tip of her nose to his in parting. Disappearing into the building, the only two Uchiha boys were left to their lonesome. The sky was a deep shade of orange, signaling the approaching night. But it felt too nice out to be indoors. Sasuke let his gaze fall to the sweet creature on his chest, who looked up at him in wonderment. Sasuke smiled.

"Itachi," he addressed his son in a voice a little too mature for an infant, "How about I take you to the place I met Sakura? I mean, your mother."

The Uchiha boys set off into their village of Konoha.


	3. Lay Off the Sake, Sasuke

Days since the war had been won and over were nothing short of problematic. Konoha was being rebuilt from the ground up, it was more than fitting to say that the Leaf villagers were in desperate need of good times.

Deep within the leaves of the forest, Konoha's teens let loose. A burning bon fire and the sound of drunken laughter filled the air. Sakura listened humorously as Naruto, a little boozy but not hopelessly drunk, tried as best as he could to charm his latest interest- Hyuuga Hinata. With a chuckle, Sakura lent a hand to her blonde friend by taking away his cup of spiked punch. Hinata was already quite smitten, if he were to drink any more, it would be all down hill from there.

"At least someone knows the meaning of sober fun," Nara Shikamaru commented to his rosette comrade, Neji nodding in agreement to his right.

Sakura gave a pleasant smile, "As a medic, I can't simply ignore the effects that alcohol has on the body."

Although it was quite apparent that Uchiha Sasuke could, as he downed a bottle of sake. Sakura frowned at her newly returned friend. It was evident that he had things he was desperate to forget, but this was not the way to do it. Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Karin listened intently as he slurred humorously about nothing at all. From across the fire, Sakura couldn't help but smile at how nonchalant and almost happy he seemed to be. The rosy tint in his tipsy cheeks, it was cute.

"I think your other friend could use a bit of guidance, as well," Neji said to Sakura with a single gesture to the inebriated Uchiha.

"So I've noticed," she replied, getting up from her seat.

Sakura approached the raven haired teen, gently taking the bottle from his hands as he tilted his head back for another swig. Oddly enough, this didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"Saaakura!" he chuckled drunkenly, taking the pinkette into his arms. Her eyes widened. The majority of the time they typically spent together was tense, if not hostile. What was this odd, drunk trait of his?

"Dance with me!" he slurred, twirling her about and snatching her back to his warm torso.

"You," she said, wiping the alcoholic residue from his lip, "are very drunk."

"And you," he touched her hair, "are very pretty." He giggled at her furrowed brow.

"I think it's time to go home," she said, going to gather his things from the ground.

"Wait! I have one more move," and before she knew it, Sakura was once again being snatched back into his embrace. In a single move, Sakura's nose met Sasuke's forehead with a single _crack_. Blood poured out from the heavy pressure and Sakura cursed the pain in the middle of her face. "Ow," Sasuke obliviously rubbed his forehead with a pout.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto rang, pouncing up from his seat and over to the Uchiha. "What the hell did you do, teme?!" He pushed Sasuke, who simply stared with a regretful expression at his pink haired dancing partner.

"SAKURA-SAN!" Rock Lee darted past the pink-haired medic's teammates, trying to observe her injured nose, "Are you okay, Sakura-san? Shall I give Sasuke-kun the old one-two?" he asked, raising his fists. She rolled her eyes, lowering his clenched fists with a single gesture.

Sakura held a healing hand to her fractured bridge, she would have to take care of this fully the next day. Much to her surprise, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her gaze forward, she met warm, onyx orbs. She hadn't noticed him push past both Lee and Naruto.

"Sakura," Sasuke muttered with sad eyes, a childlike tone, "I didn't mean to." Carefully, he dabbed at the blood with the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm sorry."

Sakura couldn't resist a smile despite the pain and obvious annoyance. She cleared the hair from his face, he continued to look on with concerned eyes. Even drunk, he was beautiful. "It's okay," she said warmly, "accidents happen."

Apologetically, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small form; she laid a hand on his head as she continued to heal her nose. The gathering continued on, filled with drunken songs and a boozy waltz courtesy of the fine dancing team of Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura walked home in the sunrise, a recovering Sasuke sprawled over her back. "I don't like being manhandled," he groaned with a boozy burp.

She giggled, "I know."

Sakura had figured he was going back to his old, cold, sober self by now. As she pondered this silently, she heard, "I really am sorry." She smiled to herself.

This lovely boy would be the death of her.


	4. And Sometimes I Can't Sleep

_"Sasuke..."_

_The sound of her voice drifted into his ear like a terrified wind. He could not believe his eyes as he stared at the sight before him. Sakura stood just a few paces away, a petrified look in her eyes. The sound of her rapid heartbeat filled his ears like a gong being struck over and over and over. But why?_

_What had she seen that filled those emeralds with such paralyzing fear? Gazing into the reflecting pools of green terror, it all became so apparent, so familiar. Through her eyes, a wave of images came flooding into him. The dozens of bodies that lay slain in their homes and throughout the grounds; a fan proudly adorned on each blood stained back._

_"__**No**__," he thought, "this is impossible."_

_Quiet sobs escaped her mouth. Her shoulders sunk in hopelessness, though she did not fall. "Sasuke," her voice rang with heartbreak, "Why?"_

_What did she mean 'why'? His puzzled gaze fell downward, and his world collapsed. Rustic stains on his clothing, and aching restlessness in his bones. A blood soaked sword was held tightly in his grasp, crimson droplets hit the ground. Could- could it be? He tried to shake his head in denial, yet his body did not move. He tried to drop his sword, yet his grasp did not waver. To no end, he tried to say something- anything- to the desperate girl before him, yet he could not speak._

_Finally, his body made those final steps to the girl standing before him. "Sasuke," she sobbed, her knees knocked together in fear, "please." And with her final word and a quick flicker of his sword, her blood stained the earth._

_"SAKURA!" His insides screamed, and still he did not. He could not. Sasuke watched as a weak smile hit her pale lips. "With you," she said, "there was no solitude." In a gust of wind, her body scattered into a breeze of cherry blossoms._

__"SAKURA!" he screamed, jumping out of bed. Sweat stained his brow and crept down his features. What had he done? What was going on? Where was he? More importantly- where is she? With each unsettled question came another unsteady step down the dark hallway of what he thought was his home. But he couldn't be sure of anything right now.

"God, what have I done," he pulled at his hair, stumbling out onto the empty porch, "What have I DONE?!" His pained voice rang out into the cold night air. Sasuke's fist met the wood beneath his knees. Wide, crazed, crimson orbs bore into the ground. How long had she been dead? Where were the bodies? He searched nervously around him, and suddenly a voice entered his ears.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shot his gaze back to the wide open door. Lovely ivory skin, concerned emeralds, and a warm, loving voice. Sakura. He blinked in complete disbelief, she had come back to haunt him. Clenching his eyes shut to close in the tears, he sputtered, "Sakura, I'm so sorry."

"Wha-?" She ambled over to the desperate boy, lifting his chin. "What happened?" she inquired.

Sasuke went on, still convinced that she was dead and that he had killed her. Such a sharp pain entered his eyes as he recounted his horrific tale. She closed her eyes, collecting her emotions. Pressing the green flowing healing chakra to his sore temples, she kissed his forehead. "It was just a dream, Sasuke-kun," she touched the tip of her nose to his, "just a dream."

He wrapped his arms around her form, startling the blushing medic. Inhaling her sweet scent, his cheek pressed against her chest; he listened to her heartbeat. This was real, he was sure of it. Sasuke sighed at this woman that he could not live without, "Don't ever leave me again."


	5. Sasuke Doesn't Party

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure which team member he is more annoyed by at this point in their lunch. Naruto, with his loud mouth and lack of persuasive knowledge. Or Sakura, with her faux nonchalance towards the situation and the way she hardly looked at him nowadays. Sai was definitely first on his hypothetical list of 'Favorite Teammates', mostly due to his silence. Sasuke sighed as Naruto pushed on about the party that evening. Sasuke hadn't been around many people for the past four years, and the thought of being crowded by them was unfathomable. Quite frankly, the mere thought of being surrounded by drunk idiots made him want to crawl under a rock to hide from that light that was humanity in all of it's stupidity. He sighed.

"Teme," Naruto prodded, "You really need to get out more. This anti-social stage you're going through will pass, I'll make sure of it."

"You know," Sai finally spoke in his matter of fact tone that made Sasuke groan with irritation, "I've read that it is considered quite unhealthy to interact with other human beings so little." In that moment, Sai had lost his position as Sasuke's favorite teammate.

Sasuke sighed, "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" he gestured to their surroundings. "This is all the interaction I need."

"Hmm," Sakura sounded, taking a sip from her tea, "It would be wise to just go in order to get us off your back, wouldn't it?" Her emeralds shot up to meet onyx, catching Sasuke by surprise. He shifted under her gaze and broke the from it, staring off in another direction. Sasuke hated the effect those eyes had on him. He huffed.

"Fine," he said, stoicly. He placed his share of the payment on the tabletop, getting up from his seat. "I'll see you at eight."

Sasuke stepped out of his home, his friends awaited him in an unusually timely manner. It was seldom that they ever went out together like this, and even less frequent that they arrived on time. All were dressed as they typically did, with the exception of Sakura. Sasuke noted the noticeably shorter skirt she sported that evening. Though he was able to contain his blush, he couldn't help but throw a jealous glare towards the other two boys that were also lucky enough to see her lovely form.

The party was just as he had expected it to be. A packed house somewhere out in Konoha, filled with drunken laughter and obnoxiously loud music. Sasuke wandered, avoiding chats with flirtatious females and people watching. He was surprised at a number of things that he discovered in those couple of hours. One, Rock Lee was an even better taijutsu user when drunk. Two, Naruto had an unusual birthmark in a place the Uchiha would never like to see again. And three, it drove him crazy how taken other boys were by Haruno Sakura.

He really couldn't blame them. His pinkette teammate was quite a catch. Not only was she one of the- if not, _the _-best kunoichi of her generation, but she had become exceedingly attractive over the years. Yet oddly enough, Sakura seemed quite apathetic towards all of the male attention. Even as the party raged on, he found the medical nin out on the balcony all by her lonesome. Something about this sparked his curiosity. Sasuke perched himself up to sit on the railing. She peered up, slightly surprised at his presence.

"You don't appear to be enjoying this party that you insisted on dragging me to," he remarked, noting the glint of moonlight in her eyes.

"Hmm," she said, swishing the punch in her cup to and fro, "I guess not." She shrugged, looking back out into the sky, "My mind always seems to be somewhere else."

He knew what she meant entirely, but only managed a, "Hn," in response.

She chuckled slightly, "Oh please, don't bombard me with such insightful commentary."

He scoffed. It soon grew quiet between the two, with only the sound of the party filling their ears. Sasuke was finding it difficult to keep his brimming questions at bay, especially with the way she stared so pensively out into the night. He heard as she stifled a sigh, deciding that it was just time to ask.

"Why do you not find interest in any of the boys that pursue you?"

Sakura was obviously taken aback by this question. She nervously searched her mind for an appropriate response, he could see it in the way her eyes ever so slightly flitted back and forth.

"I," she shook her head, at a loss, "I guess none of them are what I'm looking for."

He felt stupid for asking, but continued, "And what are you looking for?"

"Well," she responded after a moment or two, "I guess I'm not really looking," she avoided his gaze as she followed, "I already have someone I want."

Sasuke knew where this was going. "And who's that?"

Sakura stepped back from the dark haired boy, looking a bit hurt. Her eyes still studied the horizon. "You should already know that, Sasuke."

A myriad of images reentered the Uchiha's mind as he stared at the girl before him now. All of the shared gazes, the times he had saved her life, the confessions. But he just had to say it. "I do, I want to hear you say it."

Sakura's eyes traveled up his torso, finally meeting his two dark orbs of curiosity. Still, she fidgeted, pulling at her seam of her skirt. She batted her lashes.

"Sasuke," she said, "I want _you_."

Stepping down from the railing he sat on, he took two steps. The two stood so closely he could almost feel the pitter patter of her fluttering heartbeat. Sakura's cheeks flashed pink as she stared into his eyes. Nervously, she raised a hand to touch his face, sliding it in to cradle his cheek. He placed a hand over hers, not breaking from her gaze.

"Sakura," he whispered, lowering his face. As the tips of their noses brushed, they closed their eyes, preparing for the embrace. _SLAM!_ Sakura's attention was thrown to the screen door, which had been pulled wide open. Naruto and Lee cooed childishly at the couple, a few other familiar drunken laughs in the background.

"Oi, Sasukeh! Bonzaiiii!" Naruto called out drunkenly to his friend as he lifted a drink in the air.

"BAKAAAA!" Sakura shouted, flying at the two, her fists smashed into both of their cheeks with impressive force. Sasuke snorted.

This girl would certainly be the woman of his life.


	6. Sakura on Probation

The week had been quite long for Haruno Sakura. Apparently being one of Konoha's most respected shinobi did not exempt you from punishment- at least not in Sakura's mother's eyes. Even after the hospital and training sessions, Sakura often came home to a full set of chores courtesy of the older Haruno-san. Her jovial father was nothing but amused by it all and never interfered with her punishment, despite seeing it as a bit unfair. And unfair it was. Sakura had learned her lesson, hadn't she? Underaged drinking is never tolerated in the Haruno household, even if you had just won the Fourth Shinobi War.

Sakura sighed out of sheer exhaustion. She hadn't actually spent time with her friends in almost two weeks. Although it doesn't sound like much, it felt terrible. Repeatedly, she thought about all of the outings she had missed out on; every joke, every smile, every stupid comment. She missed it.

Not to mention how much she missed that beautiful raven haired boy of hers..

Wonderful thoughts and the verge of sleep were interrupted by a tap on Sakura's window. Snapping up in alarm, she looked over to the source of the noise. A smile hit her lips as she got up to quietly unlatch the window.

"I'll go insane if I'm forced to go out with them again without you," Sasuke said, a tinge of irritation in his voice.

"What took you so long to come and see me?" Sakura inquired, ignoring his statement; the rosette was slightly aggravated by his absence. Despite the fact that he _had_ told her not to go out drinking.

He sighed, "I've tried. Your mother isn't an easy woman to persuade, I'm sure you know." A smirk hit his lips and she thought she would melt.

Perking her gaze up bashfully, she queried, "You…came to see me?"

He snorted at the blush that hit her cheeks, "Hn."

Stepping down from the window sill where he had sat perched, Sasuke approached the girl in front of him. Her heartbeat jumped, startling the kunoichi. Emeralds grazed lovingly over his fine features. Even as he gently brushed the stray hairs from her face, Sakura felt an aching pit in her stomach as she remembered his words. It had been long since he had said it to her, and yet the wound felt fresh.

_"I can't offer you anything…"_

Sheclosed her eyes at the thought, Sasuke frowned. Still, he knew her enough to not have to ask. Looking up into the dark, warm pools of his eyes, she sighed. He blinked blindly into her gaze before saying, "Come with me."

Her brow furrowed, "What? I'm grounded, Sasuke."

He continued out the window, pulling her behind him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

The two reached the far end of Konoha, a familiar scene for the two. Leaves bustled quietly in the calm evening breeze. Sasuke took a seat on the bench that he had left her on so long ago. He gestured for her to take a seat. Reluctantly, she did. The wordlessness between them continued as they sat. But Sakura was never one for silence, he knew that.

"What are we doing here, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, turning to him. Sasuke looked unfalteringly forward.

"I came here to apologize."

"What?" Did she really just hear this?

Sasuke placed his hand over Sakura's, flat on the bench, taking her by surprise. Onyx gazed regretfully into viridian as he said, "I'm sorry I left you."

Sakura took a breath, searching her mind for the words. Dumbfounded, she bit her lip as the nerves overtook her. But she knew what to say. She closed her eyes, "I know."

Placing his hand on her cheek, he brought her forehead to his. In a calm breath of air, he leaned into her lips, entangling them with his. For the first time in her life, Sakura felt the warmth of the lips of the love of her life. And it was beautiful.

Pulling away, Sasuke gave the girl a small smile. His hand didn't leave hers, nor would it ever; little did they know. Still, Sakura was prudent of their current situation. She gave a weak laugh, "I should really get home before I get grounded until I'm forty."

Sasuke felt content all the way home, finally realizing it was Sakura that would keep him grounded.


	7. Sasuke's Collection

The war had long been over, and Konoha was once again thriving. The bustle of blooming shinobi and happy villagers could be hear around every corner. Sakura had just gotten off her shift from the less hectic hospital. Nevertheless, the medic was quite tired. Closing her eyes, she reminisced. Everything that she could possibly want was at her fingertips, she simply had to reach out and grab it. But apparently life likes to grab first.

Feeling a pair of hands gliding into the nape of her neck, her eyes shot open. It had been years, and somehow she never seemed to grow accustomed to the beauty of butterflies fluttering around her stomach, so carefree, every time she saw him. Those lips. That nose. Those eyes.

"Have I interrupted something?" her fiance inquired nonchalantly, a smirk adorned his lovely features. He laid a soft kiss on her forehead before retracting his hands to stand in front of his beautiful medic nin.

"No, Sasuke," she couldn't resist a smile as his name escaped her lips.

"Good," he said, looking off into the horizon at the setting sun, "because you promised me dinner."

"I thought we were having dinner with Naruto and the others tonight at Hinata's?"

He rolled his eyes. Sakura was aware adulthood had not stunted his dislike of being around a large group of people, despite their being his friends. "He has Hokage work to tend to," Sasuke informed, with a slightly piqued glance at the girl.

Sakura smiled, rising from the bench to wrap her arms around his neck. With a peck to his cheek, she said, "I guess it's just you and me then, my dear." Sasuke snorted.

The evening was quiet, the way Sasuke preferred it. Sakura was nothing but content being in the Uchiha home- which would soon be hers as well- with her feet up while her beautiful man cooked for her. It was bliss. Still, nothing beat the time after the meal when the two just laid lazily on the couch together. Though tonight, Sakura would have to wait as Sasuke showered after soaking himself in the scent of onion from dinner; at his own insistence, of course.

Ambling around Sasuke's room, Sakura giggled to herself at the few mementos that he kept around. Even so, the few he did were sweet. A picture of his family, which would tug at anyone's heartstrings to see. Their Team Seven photo, an artwork of Sai's, an Icha Icha book (which amused Sakura to no end.) Her hands slid across his desk, a smile on her face. From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of pink. "Hmm," she sounded, pulling at the lacy coral material that stuck out of a drawer. Sakura gasped as she slowly revealed the panties that hung from her fingertip. Wait- these were _her_ underwear!

Sakura snapped around as the door to the bathroom swung open to reveal a towel-clad Sasuke; a puff of steam around his exquisite figure. As much as she wanted to attack the Uchiha in a fit of sexual rage, she stood still. Her eyes narrowed.

"You seem perturbed," he remarked indifferently. That bastard, playing coy…

"Don't you dismiss my pissy expression. What are _these_ doing here?!" Sakura gripped the handful of undergarments in her hand before throwing them down.

He shrugged, "I have some of your bras, too," he pointed to another drawer.

The pinkette's face flushed, almost matching her hair, "Would you mind telling me why?"

Sasuke sighed, sitting down on the bed in front of her. His eyes were devoid of stress. "You go on missions, I go on missions. We can't always be together. I'm a man. I have my ways of coping with urges."

Scratching her head, feeling a bit dumb, she responded, "I guess I hadn't thought of it that way."

Sasuke raised a brow, a look that oddly made Sakura want to explode in a puff of intoxicating lust, "What _else_ would I do with them…?"

"I honestly don't know," she replied, plopping down on the bed next to him. A watery smile hit her lips.

Sasuke snorted, turning to the alluring female beside him. She was odd, and often had strange thoughts that he could never predict, but he appreciated her. Every odd thought, every stupid comment, every moment of self-consciousness over her adorable forehead. He loved her.

Sasuke pressed a loving kiss to Sakura's lips. Emerald melted into onyx and he smiled as the two retired underneath the covers for the evening.

"I never can keep track of these notions of yours…"


	8. I Feel Like A Whale

Glaring harshly into the mirror, her back turned to the sunlight pouring in through the window, Sakura frowned. Of course, she was elated at where she was in life- Konoha was prosperous and peaceful, she had a beautiful home, and an even more stunning husband- but she could do without the stretch marks. Sakura lifted the skirt of her maternity dress, chuckling bitterly at the state of her body. Gliding a finger over a the length of her blooming belly, she tried the best she could to comfort herself. Closing her eyes, she smiled at the thought of the beautiful creature that grew stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Her child, her joy. Even so, the moment was ruined as she caught sight of a newfound stretch mark. She huffed in exasperation.

"Ooo," Sasuke sounded from behind her, "you're having one of _those_ days."

Sakura turned to their bedroom window to see a perfect specimen perched on the window sill. His smirk was lovely, but she couldn't resist a glare, "You haven't the slightest idea what it's like, Sasuke." She turned her attention back to her reflection.

"Sakura," he sighed, "we've been through this." But he knew well enough that his woman was much too upset to pay him any mind.

She continued, "My tits are like beanbags, my butt is even bigger, and my feet! Don't even get me started on my feet…"

As his woman rambled on and on about swollen this and stretched out that, Sasuke gazed at the beauty before him. How did she not see it? Her hair had grown to the length it once was, and although Sasuke preferred it short, he couldn't help but be enamored by the beautiful flowing locks of cherry blossom. Her ivory skin seemed to have this alluring glow, like she'd been dipped in sunlight. And on good days, the way she smiled so sweetly into her growing belly, so lovingly. Sakura was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I FEEL LIKE A DAMN WHALE!" his woman cried, interrupting his staring session. Tears fell from her eyes and stained her milky skin.

Sasuke climbed down from the window and over to his love, a chuckle escaped his throat. Sakura snapped around quickly, her eyes shadowed with fury. He swore he saw her hair begin to flail about, Medusa-style.

"DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME, YOU BASTARD!" And with that Sakura sent him flying back with a punch. Sasuke had made a crucial error, and would never forget it.

Climbing up from the ground, Sasuke once again ambled over towards his ever so moody wife; a hand on his sore cheek. Her back was turned to him, arms crossed and eyes closed in frustration. She felt a hand grace her shoulder. Sasuke turned his expecting beauty around, a smile on his face. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes turned soft and loving; her frustrated frown was now an insecure pout. Moving a long strand of pink from her blushing face, Sasuke placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You," he lifted her chin, "are absolutely perfect." His hands roamed lovingly over her belly, "And he will be, too." A smile graced her lips as she gazed into the warmth of her husbands reassuring eyes. Sacrificing her body was well worth it for moments like these.


	9. Sakura's Intuition

Sasuke yawned, leaning back against the tree as his pinkette leaned forward in complete focus. It was movie night in the park, a tradition which had begun not long after the reconstruction of Konoha. Life nowadays was slow and monotonous almost, the Leaf villagers could use some form of entertainment every now and again. The Uchiha boy didn't quite understand exactly what was so intriguing about these films, but he continued to attend at his stubborn lady's insistence. If it made her happy, then so be it.

The couple sat far enough from others to retain some privacy, but remained close enough to have a clear view of the projection. Sasuke's eyes often roamed around the crowd out of sheer curiosity of the night's attendees. Uzumaki Naruto sat contently in the grass with his precious Hyuuga girl, and a few paces away from them sat the inseparable Ino-Shika-Cho. He sighed, his eyes finally falling on the girl beside him. Her emeralds gazed forward in intrigue, knees pulled up with her forearms as cushion. Positively adorable, the raven haired boy thought. Feeling the cool air breeze past them, Sasuke felt restless. Even as she sat right next to him, the distance between them made him antsy. Typically, Sasuke let out a yawn, outstretching his arms in an attempt to land one across Sakura's shoulders; surely he'd be able to pull her in after that. But then she turned back.

"Are you tired, Sasuke-kun?" she asked with sweet, concerned eyes, "You've been yawning quite a bit."

Sasuke frowned at the thought, he had yawned quite a bit. Each attempt at his oh-so smooth arm trick had failed. He wasn't very good at this. "I'm fine."

Sakura's lips lifted in a smile. She glanced to the movie and then back to him. "Why do you feel the need to be so nonchalant all of the time?"

Raising a brow, Sasuke looked off into another direction, "I don't know what you mean."

Sakura giggled before scooting back into her Uchiha's side, folding his arm around her shoulders. Situating herself, she slid her arms around his waist, catching him by surprised. Sasuke's eyes fell down on his intuitive girl, who looked up at him in a mix of amusement and endearment. Placing a kiss on his jawline, she said, "You know, it's always nice to hear you ask. I know you're too proud to say you like this." She squeezed her boy and continued to watch the movie.

Once her gaze fell away from his face, Sasuke smiled, resting a cheek on her head. The warmth, her scent, the feeling of her breathing. He loved this. He loved _her._


End file.
